A Jaylor Lovestory
by CarCarBeepBroom
Summary: Will you still take him back after everything he has done to you? / Joe Jonas Taylor Swift
1. Author's Note

Hey Guys! So I'm going to upload another story. This one is actually collaboration with my best friend. It's actually a Jaylor, Joe + Taylor Swift. I know your all gonna love this one too. So, Imma be posting chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4. There are songs included in each chapter. So… I hope you enjoy reading this!

Remember reviews mean the world to me.

-xoxo, CarCar


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Taylor sweetie" I hear my mother call out. I stopped strumming the strings of my guitar and cleared out the tears that was rolling off my cheeks this song that I've just written has got to be one of my most personal ones. I grabbed a pen that was by my right and wrote the title to this song i just finished. "Teardrops of my guitar"

"What is it mom?" I asked walking towards her who was standing next to the stove with her left hand holding her blackberry near to her ear "alright, thank you very much. hey sweetie!"

"hey mom, who was on the phone?"

"oh it was the producers from the movie you auditioned"

"AAAAND WHAT DID THEY SAY?" I asked my mom all giddy

"YOU GOT THE PART!"

"NO WAY!" I began jumping around in my pajamas overjoyed by my mom's news.

"when does filming start? who are my co-actors? where's the script?"

"Taylor, breathe!" I stopped jumping and realized I was already trying to catch my breath. I feel so out of shape.

"tomorrow we'll be meeting with the producers and director. so be ready by 8 okay?" smiling I gave my mom a quick nod and kissed her cheek, then skipped down the hallway like little red riding hood going to her grandma's, while i was going to my room excited to give Selena a text about the news.

- next day -

"So when do we start talking about the movie?" I asked as humble as i could towards the producers. we've bee seating there for over an hour now. and it visible we all had our own little world. the producers were on their Mac books, the writers reading the script again in case of any errors, and the director who was right beside me who was holding his iPhone checking his Facebook profile. I chuckled at the sight of his display picture where he was wearing a Dracula inspired outfit. "we're just waiting for your other co actor" my mom whispered.

"AAAAND HERE HE IS!" one of the producers exclaimed.

"Sorry for beig late, I had to finish my 5am photoshoot with rolling stone" I knew that voice. it was all so familiar. the voice whom i thought i never would have to hear again. the voice who broke up with me over the phone for 27 seconds.

I turned my seat around and I stood still as I awaited to stare upon his beautiful eyes that was covered by black shades but was being removed. hazel orbs which i never thought i'd be able to see again.

"Hey Taylor" he greeted with a crooked smile.

"Hi Joe"

* * *

><p>SONG: Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift<p>

So what do you think? :)

This was written by my friend. We do the chapters alternately. She started off with 1 and I'm gonna do the next.

This will also be up on youtube soon. There'll be short mtv's featuring the song embodied in each story. :)

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At that very moment I didn't know what to feel. Was I supposed to be happy? because he's here again. We might have another chance. Or was I supposed to be furious, angry, sad-

"Okay!," but my thoughts were cut short by the director who was trying to get our attention. That was when I realized I was just looking at him, staring deep into those hazel eyes of his, slowly breaking deep inside just by the mere sight of him. I noticed something weird though, he was actually staring back at me, it seemed like he was trying to fathom what I was thinking at that moment. He was somehow making some sort of connection but he keeps on failing. He looks away first of course. "Now that you're here, Joe, we can start." He shuffled for a moment then started making his way to the seat across me, so we were basically face-to-face.

After the introductions and the other welcoming rites were given, scripts were handed out and schedules were finalized. Last minute reminders were shouted then followed by the congratulatory remarks and the awkward hugs and handshakes. Then came the good-byes. Next thing I knew, we were on our way home.

"Are you okay, dear?" My mom asked me on the drive home. "I'm fine. Just, a little bit tired. Who knew a meeting like that could totally drain you out!" I was totally faking all of this. Actually, I wasn't okay. Though I'm not quite sure why. I try to tell myself that maybe I am just tired, that I need to rest. But a part of me says it's because of...him. I know my mom knew I was lying but she let it go and she didn't say anything anymore.

The drive home was... quiet. Really quiet. Once I got to my room I placed the script by my bedside table and started searching for my guitar and music sheets. While doing so, I saw an old box sitting under my closet. I took it out and started dusting it off. When I opened it I was surprised to see my old music sheets. But there was one music sheet that certainly caught my eye. It was the one I wrote after Joe broke up with me. I was so devastated; I didn't know what to do then. Suddenly the memory of the time I was writing this song came rushing back in when I saw the now dry smudged ink caused by my tears. It was entitled 'Forever and Always'. I took it out of the box and grabbed my guitar.

And that night was spent reminiscing the past and how everything used to seem so right.

* * *

><p>SONG: Forever and Always - Taylor Swift<p>

Reviews are always welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joe's POV

While the producers, director, Taylor's and my manager were discussing about the upcoming project, I was left numb; Still in a state of shock. No one told me who I'd be working with. My Dad, who is also my manager, doesn't even know the story of the movie that I'm doing yet. But now I know. The movie which I'm about to do is a love story. Great. A movie about love. A movie that would surely have a happy ending. How am I supposed act like I'm in love with the girl that broke my heart. The girl who made me look like the antagonist of her life story. The girl who hung up on me, so I only had a 27 second conversation. Playing pretend that we're madly in love and have a happily ever after is too much to ask When Our own love story didn't even have a happy ending.

"Joe, you okay?" my dad asked worriedly. I looked back at him and gave him a weak smile. he could feel how uncomfortable I was. I tried to sneak a glance at the figure who was right in front of me, only to see her gaze back. Our eyes met for a couple of seconds and then she broke the connection. Gazing at those blue eyes again made me remember the night she shed her first tear because of me. A petty misunderstanding, that lasted only for a few minutes since I couldn't bear to see her hurting. I held her in my arms as tight as I could ease down her sobs. I apologized for the way I was acting and was happy enough that she forgave me.

I sat quietly at the front passenger seat as my Dad drove us back to rehearsals to meet with my brothers. My head lay at rest on the window and my eyes following each raindrop that ran down. "You can back out if you want to" I raised my head up and looked at my dad. He was waiting for a reply for the statement he just said. "No, it's fine." "are you sure? You can do another movie. You don't have to do this" I was getting irritated by my Dad's lack of trust. "I want to do this'' and with that, he stopped commenting about the subject. I pulled out the itouch that was in my pocket and untangled the twisted earphones, placing the mini speakers to both my ears. I began scrolling for the right song to listen to. Then it hit me! I scrolled as fast as could to reach the perfect song which started with the letter 'M'. I was about to enter a whole new world. A world where I knew very well. I can't even imagine living in a world without music. listening to other people's songs, certainly got me through it all. It made me stronger from the powerful lyrics. But this time, I have to listen to my own. I need to remind myself why I even wrote this song in the first place. The song that I dedicated to the girl I'm in love now. I hit the play button, and tapped my right feet to the beat of the song. "You're much better…" now I was singing along.

* * *

><p>SONG: Much Better - The Jonas Brothers<p>

Reviews... :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I should really be reading that script by now, instead, here I am staring at it and totally slacking off. Maybe I do have a reasonable excuse on why I can't or won't read that thing. 1) because I know it's a love story; 2) when romance is involved of course there has to be a kiss somewhere; and 3) Joe's my co-star! How on earth do you pretend that your totally in love with each other when in reality you aren't? And how do you act around your ex-boyfriend who by the way is your co-star too? Why me of all actresses?

I was in the middle of debating whether or not to read the script when my best girl friend, Selena, called just in time for our late night phone calls. Without even looking at the Caller ID, I got my iPhone and tapped answer, "Hey!" I greeted cheerfully. "Uhm, hello? Is this Ms. Taylor Swift? The soon-to-be Box-Office Queen?" "Yeah..." I answered flatly. "Hey, are you okay? Everything alright, Tay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Perfect actually."

"Well, how'd the meeting go yesterday?"

"It was... alright, I guess..."

"Okay...," She dropped the subject since she clearly understood that I didn't really want to talk about yesterday. Then she added, "Who's your co-star?" And here it goes...

"How was your trip to Singapore?" I asked ignoring her previous question. As if I didn't hear it.

"It was amazing! The people there and the food were awesome! But," Okay, she won't be dropping it that easily, "I really wanna know who your co-star is. Is he a hot guy? A multi-grammy awardee? A hobo? Come on! Please..." well, so much for 'changing the topic'

"It's... Joe. Joe Jonas? The... heart breaker." Well, it's true.

"No way! Seriously? JOE?" She practically screamed his name too loud that I had to take my phone away from my ear. "Yeah..." I answered weakly.

"Oh, my god! That's... unbelievable!"

"I know... but I have no other choice." We remained silent for a minute or two 'til she said, "When does your shoot start?"

"Uhh...," I got up and searched through my bag for the schedule given to me yesterday, "next month. Why?"

"Well, remember when you asked me if I wanted to go to Nashville any time soon?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...," pause. Then, "Since I'm done with my shoot and all maybe we can go there this weekend!" I was not expecting her to say this at all. "You know, just the two of us! Girly bonding time! Let's relax and chill... get away from the hollywood drama. That'd be fun, right?"

"Yes. Of course!" I thought about this for a second. She was right, maybe I did need to relax. I did need a break. "You're right. We do need to bond. Well, this weekend it is then?"

"This weekend it is." Okay, honestly, I'm pretty stoked for the trip. But if I really want to go I'd have to start reading that script.

"Hey Selena, I have to go. Lots of reading to do. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Aww... fine. Call me when you start packing! Bye Taylor!"

"Bye Selena!" This weekend it is. Nashville... here we come.

We decided to book the earliest flight to Nashville so that we could spend more time shopping and doing other stuff during the day, Selena's idea. After checking in our luggage we ate breakfast.

"Hey Taylor? Who's gonna pick us up at the airport?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Remember my childhood friend? Taylor Lautner? The dude from New Moon?" Selena stayed silent for awhile. It was like she had this HUGE directory in her head and she's scanning through it. "...Lautner... Yes! Of course!" She found it! "That's cool! What's he doing there anyways?"

"Vacation, most probably. I bumped into him the other day at the studio then we had coffee."

"Oh... What was he doing in the studio? Does he sing?"

"I asked him the same thing, he said he was just visiting a friend."

"Okay. Well, I'm so excited!"

"Me too..."

We paid for our food then headed back to the waiting area. Unfortuantely, our flight was delayed for 2 hours. I tried calling Taylor to inform him about the delay but he wasn't picking up, maybe he was sleeping or preparing or... something., so I decided to call him later instead. After 15 minutes we were finally boarding.

Once we were settled in our seats I plugged my earphones to my iPod and just thought that in 4 hours I'll be at peace. No Joe. No Paparazzi. No annoying lectures from my Mom who keeps on disagreeing about this trip but later on said yes. Just me, Selena and Taylor-and the script.

After a few songs I decided to take a nap but before I could even close my eyes the song that played next just totally struck me... The lyrics of the song was a perfect explanation to how I felt right now...

So how do I find the days

That I lost

Waiting for things to change

For so long

Always thought I would be good enough

I Always thought I was gonna fall in love

Tomorrow seemed so far

When I was out there chasing cars

Waiting for something more to matter

Waiting for life when life just happens

Maybe if I didn't hung up on him, if I just listened to what he had to say, maybe we'd be able to work things out. I always blamed him for the heartache I was feeling. I blamed him for my lack of inspiration in everything. I lost faith in love because of him. I blamed him when I felt helpless. I blamed him for everything but I never blamed myself. He was my life and when I lost him it was like my whole life stopped having meaning. All because of him.

"There he is!" I ran as fast as I could-since I was carrying my luggage-as soon as I saw him standing outside of the airport. I looked back at Selena to see if she was catching-up, "Come on Selena! You can sleep once we get home."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She yanked her suitcase and started walking faster.

When I looked back to where I found Taylor earlier he was gone. I stopped walking. Selena stood beside me and dropped all her luggage, "Why are we stopping? What's wrong?" She asked while catching her breath. "He was there a while ago. He probably didn't see us."

"What? So, he's not here?"

"I don't know..." I was searching through the sea of people. When Selena tapped my shoulder, "Wait Selena. I'm trying to look for him. Why don't you help and search as well that way we can get home earlier." She tapped again. I kept shaking it off but she kept on tapping. "Selena, stop. Please."

"You're looking too far you know." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned around to see Taylor standing right infront of me with a huge grin on his face and was already carrying Selena's bags. Selena, however, was laughing from behind him. "I was the one tapping your shoulder."

"Oh...," I said embarassed. "Well, it's so nice to see you again! I've missed you so much!" I dropped my bags and reached over him for a hug. "It's so nice to see you too. It's been so long since I last saw you!" I had a feeling we were hugging for too long because Selena 'fake coughed' as a sign that she was still there.

It just feeled so right to be in his arms. I felt safe. Like no one can ever harm me. It was something I haven't felt in a long time now. Though I'm not quite sure what it is...

* * *

><p>SONG: Life Happens - Mark Ballas<p>

OMG I LOVE THIS SONG! :" And Mark Ballas.

He's such a great dancer, like seriously.

Okay, REVIEWS PLEASE ;;)


End file.
